Edward Meets Cedric
by Shadowed Nightwings
Summary: What really happened when Edward ran away 70 years ago? And what happened when he met a strangely familiar bronze haired boy with a British accent in a graveyard? Humorous One-shot, co-authored by PsychoMonkeyWithAChainsaw.


**Hey, everyone! This is a completely random one shot about Edward meeting Cedric that my friend and I wrote when we were bored. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Unless Stephanie Meyer or JK Rowling is reading this. My birthday's coming up soon… it would be reeeaaallly nice!!**

**EDWARD, MEET CEDRIC. NOW DIE.**

_Edward's POV_

It had taken me ten years to defy Carlisle, but now I was tired of being vegetarian. I wanted red meat. I could hear the thoughts of my prey, and could only murder the humans who were predators that deserved to die. As I ran out the door, I heard Carlisle calling after me, but by then, I was too far away.

As I ran, I realized I wanted to get away from this place completely. I decided to go to England. I didn't want to risk getting hungry and biting someone if I went on a boat, and I could swim faster anyway. As I swam, I ate the occasional whale or dolphin to sate my thirst.

For fun, I began to swim at the bottom of the ocean, looking at the coral, when, suddenly, I spotted something a little odd. About a mile away, I saw what looked like two humans swimming around the ocean.

I was shocked for two reasons: the pressure this deep under the ocean should have crushed any normal human, and secondly, they appeared to have wings on their backs! I began swimming closer, but they swam into a cave, and I was in a hurry to get to England and begin my new life.

About a day later, I reached England. As I walked out of the ocean, I think I gave one sailor a heart-attack, but he shook it off, probably thinking he had drank too much rum.

I set off for the slums, thinking that that would be the most likely place to find a drunken slob that would gladly accept death in comparison to his hangover tomorrow. As I ran to the nearest dark alley (my throat was beginning to burn after the long swim), I heard a muffled thud, like someone had fallen down.

I retraced my steps to a misty graveyard where I heard the thump. I heard the voice of a small British boy say, "Where are we?" in a trembling voice.

I heard some shuffles, as if someone was standing up. I grew closer to where the voice was coming from, and at the same time, I heard a very faint hissing noise.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" another voice said. I slowed, growing confused at their terminology, and the fact that the second voice sounded strangely familiar.

I could now distinguish two boys huddling together in the mist, a glowing blue cup at their feet.

"Nope," the first boy replied. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?" They both seemed pretty scared, as if they didn't know where they were. I wondered if they had been kidnapped, seeing as they couldn't have fallen out of the sky.

I tried to read their minds to find out for sure. However, I only got muffled thoughts of fear from the scrawny boy wearing glasses, but nothing from the tall bronze haired boy (who also seemed to _look_ familiar) standing next to him. Come to think of it, I hadn't been able to read the minds of the bird-like creatures in the water either. I wondered if I was losing my touch.

The more I looked at the handsome, taller boy, the more I felt I recognized him, perhaps from my human life. As I pondered this, the hissing sound grew louder and closer.

The two boys, oblivious to the noise, continued discussing their situation, saying they should be careful, and simultaneously, they took two sticks out of their pants. (**A/N Pun intended. I hang out with too many perverted people**) The nerdy looking boy fell to the ground, clutching his forehead in intense pain.

Just then, the hissing noise and footsteps grew loud enough for the boys to hear. The hissing turned into a voice that said, "_Kill the spare_."

With a start, I suddenly realized why the bronze haired boy looked so familiar_. I _was the bronze haired boy. _He_ was _me_, from my human life.

As I discovered this, the words _Avada Kedavra_ were screeched into the night. A jet of green light enveloped the taller boy – I mean me – or him – us – whatever.

As my vision went fuzzy and the world went black (which shouldn't be happening, considering the fact that I'm suppose to live forever), my last thought was, "_Wow, I looked ugly as a human! I'm glad I get to die beautiful_."

**So? How was it? Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who the two birdlike humans were. Virtual ice cream if you can guess what book they're from. Virtual sundaes if you review. And if you don't know what book, ask in a review and I'll tell you. But either way, REVIEW! The little green button is right down there. It won't bite. (But Edward will)**


End file.
